


An Innocent Face

by orsaverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinbad no Bouken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/pseuds/orsaverba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad thinks Vittel has a rather innocent face, for an assassin. Admittedly, he did not look quite so innocent with Sinbad’s cock between his soft pink lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Face

Vittel had an innocent face. It was something that Sinbad had observed about him not long after meeting him, though a good deal after their first encounter, which had hardly been pleasant. Ja’far still bore a scowl for a long while after joining him but Vittel… Vittel had an innocent quality about him. Maybe it was his unruly hair or his bright amber eyes that looked at simple things (at Sinbad) with such wonderment, or maybe it was how expressive he became as a person.

 

He had a bright smile and he was easily flustered at times, sometimes even tearing up over little things. Once he shed the persona of an assassin, Vittel was nothing like one would imagine a killer might be, not even in the slightest. It became easy to forget the past he shared with Mahad (who always looked several shades of intimidating) and Ja’far (who was never without his darts). Compared to them, Vittel seemed deceptively innocent.

 

However, admittedly, he did not look quite so innocent with Sinbad’s cock between his soft pink lips.

 

In retrospect Sinbad could not be altogether sure what had led up to this particular occurrence in his life (which was becoming an unnerving trend in general), just that this was the situation at hand. His back was against one side of a hall, somewhere in the growing corridors of the Sindria Trading Company, his hips canted away from the stone behind him and his legs spread enough that Vittel was comfortably nestled between his knees. He had two hands in ashen hair, which was proving just as soft as it looked, and Vittel’s hands were resting on either of his thighs like he needed prompting to keep them apart.

 

Now this was by no stretch the first time Sinbad had had a woman, or man in this case, go down on him and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. He’d had everything from extravagant professionals to sloppy first timers by now, each a pleasant enough experience in their own right, but no one had ever gone about it like Vittel.

 

Vittel had only used his hands once, to free him from his trousers, and then he had set open palms on his thighs and left them there. There had been no stroking or dirty talk to get Sinbad going, he’d just taken his mouth directly to his half hard prick and set to work with a tongue he had never considered would be quite this talented. Sinbad had worked one hand into the former assassin’s hair, watched his fingers disappear amidst silver tresses before casting his eyes down to watch his mouth instead.

 

That had been a mistake. He’d never noticed how pink Vittel’s lips were or how red his tongue was, not until both were sliding over the quickly hardening flesh of his cock. Those eyes he’d always taken for so bright were half lidded now, hidden beneath sooty lashes and if Sinbad had to guess, a shade darker than he was used to. And god, the thought of amber irises swimming with heat and darkened to a rusty red was enough to make his whole body surge with warmth he hadn’t expected.

 

Vittel didn’t suck him down greedily, but he didn’t tease him either. He took to a pace Sinbad had never had before, a perfect median between fast and slow that was _maddeningly_ good. His tongue had dragged lazily along the underside of him, teasing over his sensitive head until his body began to respond to the gentle taunting. As he’d grown harder Vittel had nosed at him, sucking softly at the vein along the underside of his prick, stimulating him without giving too much all at once.

 

It was only once his desire had begun to pool in clear drops at his tip that Vittel had even begun to take him in past his warm lips. He made it seem so fluid, his tongue resting against Sinbad’s heated flesh, catching his heady taste with every move he made. Not once did his teeth, teeth Sinbad was sure were sharp, even come close to touching him, mouth opening wider and wider to allow him to press inside.

 

Golden eyes had watched himself disappear into Vittel’s waiting mouth, watched how he didn’t even need to pause as he took him in inch by steady inch. He could feel himself resting against the back of his throat without any resistance, he could feel the natural motions of Vittel’s muscles. God, his mouth was incredible, all kinds of hot and wet and with his hair so soft and perfect for gripping, Sinbad almost wanted to hold him still and fuck into his open orifice at will. And then he hummed—Good god he _hummed_ and Sinbad could feel is reverberating all through him and oh it felt so fucking good.

 

He moaned into the air, trying his best to strangle the sound into silence even though he failed miserably at the end. His eyes had fallen shut, squeezing in time with his hands, gripping so tightly at the assassin’s soft hair like it was his tether to earth. Vittel didn’t seem to be complaining, he’d begun to pull back, his tongue dragging over the length of him as he did. Sinbad wanted to force him to stay in place, to feel that warmth all around him longer, but he didn’t have the strength for it.

 

Vittel’s tongue had begun to play over his head again, rubbing against the weeping slit and rolling in ways he wasn’t totally sure a normal person’s tongue was supposed to. Then he moved his head back down again, until he was pressed against the back of his throat once more, and then he repeated. Over and over with different little motions, hums, flicks of his tongue, the barest scrape of teeth against just the right spot to make Sinbad’s knees weak.

 

Sinbad heard himself groan out a swear he didn’t mean to release between his moans and he had to grit his teeth as Vittel swallowed thickly around him. He looked down again, at the man between his thighs, and this time he caught sight of him looking back and it almost crippled him. Vittel’s eyes were just as attentive as always, glowing amber framed in pretty, dark lashes, and looking straight up at him, watching his face as he swallowed around him again.

 

He whimpered, he, the great Sinbad of the Sindria Trading Company, whimpering through his teeth because nothing had ever set his body ablaze quite like the look of innocent Vittel’s eyes on him while he sucked his cock like he was trying to earn favor with a king.

 

It didn’t take him very much longer to finish because he couldn’t take his eyes off Vittel. He kept mussing his hands through his hair, pushing it unnecessarily back and brushing his fingers to the angle of his cheekbones, husking out praise muttered so low there’s no way Vittel properly heard it. He came and he didn’t even need to ask, he knew that he was going to swallow. Vittel sucked down all he had to offer like missing a drop could cost him his life, until he’d milked Sinbad dry of his orgasm.

 

The feeling left Sinbad shaky in the knees and lightheaded, his cheeks flushed and lips wet with saliva, bottom one swollen from how he’d bitten at it. He wants, _desperately_ , to pull Vittel up and kiss him until he’s breathless and flushed for him, which is an urge he’s never had before but before he can—

 

“Eh? Sir Sinbad, is everything alright?”

 

The presence of a third person, one of the female workers, jolts Sinbad. Is he alright? Well, he has a man between his legs with his tongue still playing over his softened cock so yes but terribly sorry you have to—

 

Except he doesn’t. It takes Sinbad a moment to register but there is no hair in his hands and he’s been tucked back into his pants. He blinks, unsure when that happened, or how swiftly, only that when he turns his head there’s Vittel’s back.

 

“Everything’s fine!” Vittel assures in his charming voice, and Sinbad can almost see the edges of his innocent smile. “It’s just the summer heat, I think it’s getting to all of us.”

 

“Ah- Oh! You’re right, you’re flushed too Vittel!”

 

“Oh, am I?”

 

“How about I have something cold sent to Sir Sinbad’s office, and your’s? That should take the edge off!”

 

“Thank you very much, that’d be great!”

 

Sinbad’s watches Vittel wave the woman off, watches him smile at her kindly as she goes. And then he turns his head and smiles at Sinbad instead, his familiar, bright, almost childish smile.

 

“Well, work well, Sinbad!” he says, pleasantly and kindly like nothing ever happened even though Sinbad can see his lips are redder than usual and there’s a fading flush on his cheeks.

 

He watches him go in silence, thinking… _You’ve got such an innocent face Vittel, but you’re just as sly as the others._


End file.
